


3 days

by Adriniar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, might do from marinette perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriniar/pseuds/Adriniar
Summary: Ladybug was not focus on the fight, she seems sad and not in the mood to anything, and worst for Chat noir : he can't see her for 3 days.Until then, maybe it will be enough time to fix things up with Marinette





	3 days

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, it's my first fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
Contain spoiler for season 3 !

Finally, they were done with the akuma. He wasn't fighting, just running away.

It was annoying, a long chase, but at least, both still had their power fully operational. They could finally talk, just Ladybug and him.

Chat walked to his beloved Lady, harboring his signature grin, his knuckle raise before her and was waiting for her to "pound it".

"Sorry, I gotta go," the scarlet lady quickly said, before running off.

He didn't move, neither could he believe what just happened. He was left here, mouth wide open in disbelief.

Sure, she didn't laugh to any of his puns this time around, but she wouldn't ditch him, it didn't happened, right ? Their Miraculous weren't even beeping, she didn't just do that.

"Wow," a voice behind Chat made him realize it wasn't a nightmare. "That sucks."

Yeah, he should probably give today's victim a ride back home.

Once back to the Agreste Mansion, he received a text from Ladybug.

_Sorry, I'm really busy for the moment, can't go in patrol, always free for akuma, see you in 3 days._

In any other circumstance, he would have believed her. But given how she acted before, he was sure he did something wrong. He didn't really know what, but it was surely his fault. He just dropped his transformation, trying to calm down when the door suddenly open.

"Adrien, why aren't you in your bed yet ?" a familiar voice stopped his train of thoughts.

"I-I was about to, Nathalie. I couldn't sleep so I reviewed my lesson again, that's all." Adrien answered rather quickly.

"Don't push yourself, you had a long day with what happened to the wax museum." A warm smile appeared on her face as she closed the door. She didn't show her emotions a lot, but when her kindness show through, it reminded Adrien of his mom.

"She's right kid, eat a slice of camembert and go to bed!" 

"I'm sorry Plagg, but we're not done yet, Plagg, Claws out !"

With no chance to argue his way out, Plagg was sucked into the ring as Adrien was transformed once again into the feline superhero. The next second, he was already out of his room, jumping though the window.

Jumping from roof to roof, a particular house stroked his attention. As he was expecting, the lights were still on. He nailed the landing on Marinette's rooftop and approached the little window, hoping to talk to her.

He looked through the clear glass, and here she was, on her desk. What Chat didn't expect was to see her cry, hands on her face. He quickly left the scenery and run back to the mansion, return to his pajamas and jumped in his bed, burying his face in the pillow.

A light tap on his shoulder made him came back to his sense.

"Kid, why didn't you talk to her ? You can't just use my power to wander around you know, I need to rest too !" scolded the Kwami.

"I'm sorry Plagg, it's just ..." Adrien hesitated, almost wandering off in his head again. "She was crying ... because of me, what could I say to her? Beside, she could think I was stalking her... and I..."

The sound of his voice was cut short by a little snoring. Adrien buried his face deeper into his bed, wanting nothing but to sleep. He hurt both Ladybug and Marinette, and since Ladybug won't be here for a while, he'll do everything he can to cheer Marinette up, both as Chat and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit ... smaller than I anticipated, but it felt like a good moment to end it there, the following chapters will be bigger, it should come in the following week !


End file.
